Transmission 4
On March 22nd, 2012, the user Umbra posted the fourth transmission in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message The message was decoded with a simple letter-number substitution. However, instead of using A=1, now A=0. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PASSTYPE ALPHA MINUS ONE I SAY AGAIN PASSTYPE ALPHA MINUS ONE 00 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 MAY 1 2012 MAY 1 2012 WHAT KIND OF STAR DID THEY FIND THE GREAT VOYAGE OCCURRED ON THE EVE OF THE SOLSTICE FRANCE SWITZERLAND QUEBEC FRANCE JESUS KILLED THE INFANT ANTICHRIST WITH A WOODEN STAKE INVESTIGATE INVESTIGATE INVESTIGATE SHARE KNOWLEDGE AMASS KNOWLEDGE STOP THEM MAY 1 2012 MAY 1 2012 MAY 1 2012 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes This message concerns the deaths/ murders to the Order to the Solar Temple, which occurred on France, Switzerland, and Quebec. Specifically, "what kind to star did they find" is the reference to the found bodies to the suicided arranged on the shapes to stars and circles. "Jesus killed the infant Antichrist" is the reference to the 1994 killing to the three-month-old child with the wooden stake at the group leader's behest, because it was thought that the child was the antichrist and would interfere with him. The suicides took place around solstice events. Joseph DiMambro was the co-founder to OTS. He was born on Pon Saint Esprit.In 1951 MKDELTA/MKULTRA poisoned the town’s bread with LSD. PROJECT ARTICHOKE is referenced on transmission 18. MKDELTA is the cipher key from transmission 19. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PASSTYPE ALPHA MINUS ONE I SAY AGAIN PASSTYPE ALPHA MINUS ONE 00 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 12 00 24 01 2012 12 00 24 01 2012 12 00 24 01 2012 22 07 00 19 10 08 13 03 14 05 18 19 00 17 03 08 03 19 07 04 24 05 08 13 03 19 07 04 06 17 04 00 19 21 14 24 00 06 04 14 02 02 20 17 17 04 03 14 13 19 07 04 04 21 04 14 05 19 07 04 18 14 11 18 19 08 02 04 05 17 00 13 02 04 18 22 08 19 25 04 17 11 00 13 03 16 20 04 01 04 02 05 17 00 13 02 04 09 04 18 20 18 10 08 11 11 04 03 19 07 04 08 13 05 00 13 19 00 13 19 08 02 07 17 08 18 19 22 08 19 07 00 22 14 14 03 04 13 18 19 00 10 04 08 13 21 04 18 19 08 06 00 19 04 08 13 21 04 18 19 08 06 00 19 04 08 13 21 04 18 19 08 06 00 19 04 18 07 00 17 04 10 13 14 22 11 04 03 06 04 00 12 00 18 18 10 13 14 22 11 04 03 06 04 18 19 14 15 19 07 04 12 12 00 24 01 2012 12 00 24 01 2012 12 00 24 01 2012 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions